Apple Scramble
Apple Scramble is one of the ten game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. It is a team-based game in which players earn points by collecting apples from the two Mini Whispy Woods and bringing them to their assigned trapdoors within two minutes. The team that has the most points wins. It is unlocked by default. Gameplay The Cake Royale Apple Scramble is the first game played during the Story Mode as a sort of entry test against a Soldier Waddle Dee in the intro, and is then available as a game from the Beginner's League onwards. Against the Soldier Waddle Dee, it starts in a unique arena that has a fence isolating both sides, preventing the player from attacking the soldier and vice versa; this means collecting apples and dropping them through the trapdoors is the only thing that can be done, and there is no fighting or stealing. This round of Apple Scramble only goes on for a minute. Battle Mode Players collect apples from the Mini Whispy Woods; players can attack a Mini Whispy Woods to cause it to drop any apples it has. Players then bring apples to their trapdoors as indicated by team color. Activating a colored lever will cause the trapdoor of that color to open, dropping placed apples inside; each apple is worth one point. Apples, and other players, can be picked up in a stack by pressing R, and B is used to throw them; there is no limit as to how much a player can carry. Players can also attack rivals in order to slow them down, cause them to drop their apples, or put them in a prone state for a short time. Players that are holding apples can only attack by throwing one of their apples at another player; they can still activate levers, however. Players that are KO'd will appear floating with a halo before disappearing and respawning on their side of the arena. Players can also be dropped into the trapdoors when open, which has a similar effect to being KO'd, with a notification saying "You fell in a hole!" After enough time has passed, golden apples will start appearing, each worth five points. A notification will pop up on the bottom of the screen every time a golden apple appears. The players will be notified when a minute remains and there is a audio count-down for the last ten seconds, with numbers appearing onscreen for the last five seconds. Stages Starter Forest Starter Forest is the standard forest for Apple Scramble, featuring ground that is light-brown with light-colored patches. The trapdoors are located just south of two Mini Whispy Woods, making a narrow passageway connecting both sides of the arena, and are mostly surrounded by fences as to make stealing relatively difficult. The levers are located in the bottom corners. Double-Cross Forest Double-Cross Forest features a second path on the south of the arena, which requires that players jump over brambles. This pathway is needed in order to activate the levers, which are just south of the trapdoors. This pathway also gives a second option for players trying to approach their opponent's side of the arena. Halfway through the match, cannons will appear in the top corners of the arena; throwing apples or other players into a cannon will send them to the corresponding trapdoor, making collecting easier. The floor features a diagonal checker pattern. Bramble Forest Bramble Forest positions the trapdoors in the bottom corners and the levers in the middle, south of the Mini Whispy Woods, making for a more open area in the middle. The sides contain long pits with brambles, forcing players to walk around or float over them. Players with apples will have to either walk around them or throw the apples over the pit; this can make it easy for players to steal apples from opponents. Any apples that touch the brambles will be destroyed. The floor appears muddy. Fenced Forest Fenced Forest is a smaller arena than the others. The trapdoors are in the bottom corners, but can be easily accessed by opponents. The levers are located on an elevated platform that cannot be reached during the first 10 seconds of the match. After 10 seconds, however, cannons will appear: one between the two trapdoors, and one on both sides of the elevated platform, which shoot into the corresponding trapdoors; the levers are located between the trapdoors and the cannons. The cannons on the top platform are the only way for players to return to the main arena. The floor appears icy, but this does not affect gameplay. Battle Bonuses *Apple Harvester **Harvested the most apples from Mini Whispy Woods! *Apple Launcher **Hit opponents with the most apples! *Apple Stacker **Carried the most apples once! *Great Apple Thief **Stole the most apples from the rival team's area! Related Quotes Trivia *According to a Waddle Dee in The Cake Royale, all the apples that are collected in Apple Scramble and all of the coins collected in Coin Clash "end up in the king's pocket." He then comments that he doesn't understand how Dedede fits all those apples in his pocket. *A lyrical arrangement of Apple Scramble's music entitled "The Apple Juice Song" sung by Bandana Waddle Dee is included in the Kirby Memorial Arrangement album. Artwork Apple Scramble artwork.png Gallery KBR Apple Scramble.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Mini Whispy Woods 3.jpg|Mini Whispy Woods produces a golden apple. Category:Modes in Kirby Battle Royale